Cauchemars
by LittlePlume
Summary: James et Lily, à l'aube de la guerre.


**Cauchemars**

James & Lily

* * *

James se réveilla en sueur, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis deux mois. Deux mois et trois jours, pour être précis.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, cherchant aussitôt une présence rassurante à côté de lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé être seul, mais ces derniers temps, ça s'était aggravé. Il avait désespérément besoin de bruit et de parfum. De quelqu'un. D'elle.

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer la veille au soir, trop occupés à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se confier des secrets du bout des lèvres.

Complètement réveillé, James esquissa un sourire en la sentant près de lui. Tout, tout près de lui.

Il roula sur son flanc droit et posa une main légère sur son dos, caressant sa peau mouchetée de tâches de rousseur du bout des doigts, pour ne pas l'arracher au rêve paisible dans lequel elle semblait s'être évadée. Un sourire trouva finalement ses lèvres, et un léger soupir de soulagement et de confort lui échappa.

Son cauchemar oublié, il se contenta d'aimer sa femme avec les yeux, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis… depuis très longtemps.

Lentement, il se pencha vers sa silhouette paisible et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux formé par son omoplate, à l'endroit où un petit grain de beauté – son favori – s'étalait sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il la sentit remuer légèrement, il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir réveillée. Enfin presque. Juste un peu.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les paupières, et il l'observa se réveiller en douceur. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la faible luminosité, et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres roses lorsqu'elle vit James la regarder. Elle lui adressa un regard endormi et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son nez.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix assoupie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il plongea une main dans ses cheveux et détourna les yeux, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle se redressa, rassemblant la couette autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid, et le fixa avec inquiétude.

- James… tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire et de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne la trompait plus. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il poussa un long soupir et l'attira près de lui en fermant les yeux, de sorte qu'elle se rallonge à ses côtés.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, deux mois plus tôt, il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre elle aussi. Mais lorsqu'il l'étreignait, lorsqu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la même mesure que le sien, alors, ses peurs le quittaient. Pouf. Juste comme ça, elles s'envolaient. Elles se tapissaient dans les dédales de sa cage thoracique, vaincues par la force de ses sentiments pour elle. Oh, elles n'étaient jamais bien loin. La serrer contre lui ne lui offrait que quelques secondes de répit, de confort. Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour tenir la journée.

Et Lily savait. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors elle s'immobilisa dans ses bras et le laissa l'engloutir, la protéger quelques minutes contre le temps. Elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou, sur la seule parcelle de peau accessible, et il la serra encore plus fort. Toujours plus fort.

Dans ces draps, ils étaient sains et saufs. Intouchables.

- James, souffla doucement Lily après un long moment.

Elle le sentit se tendre à nouveau, et son expression se peina. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de souffrir et d'avoir peur, mais elle était impuissante.

- James, il faut qu'on se lève, reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pour quoi faire ? Soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, ses traits tordus par la douleur.

- Tu sais pourquoi, murmura-t-elle, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se lever.

Il poussa une longue exhalation et ses bras se déroulèrent, la libérant de leur cage. Elle lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa, lentement.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard était reconnaissant. Ses yeux noisette s'adoucirent et il se leva, lentement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma, sans remarquer le regard de Lily posé sur lui.

Elle détestait le voir comme ça. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende le James qu'elle avait épousé. Le James qu'elle avait rencontré et qu'elle avait détesté tout de suite. Le garçon au sourire stupide et aux grosses lunettes vieillottes. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende le Maraudeur. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende le garçon qui l'avait fait tomber lentement, mais follement amoureuse. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende l'homme qui, un jour, après une confrontation dans un bar avec un groupe de Mangemorts, lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se marier.

Il n'avait rien demandé du tout. Il ne se s'était pas mis à genoux. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sourire. Non, il s'était contenté d'annoncer un fait. « Lily, on va se marier. » Point.

Et oui, c'était dingue parce qu'ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans à l'époque, et venaient d'échapper à la mort, mais l'assurance avec laquelle il avait dit ça, et la tendresse qui avait animé son regard ne l'avaient pas fait hésiter. Alors elle avait dit oui. Oui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

En poussant un soupir de lassitude, elle se leva, et enfila une des chemises de James, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre au sale. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, il avait l'habitude que son linge soit lavé et rangé par des elfes de maison depuis toujours.

Un sourire tendre se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle passa ses bras dans les manches et boutonna la chemise jusqu'au col, s'enivrant de son parfum.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se geler les orteils sur le carrelage froid. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la bouilloire pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer, puis donna un petit coup en direction du grille-pain moldu qu'ils avaient acheté.

Quand James la rejoignit, elle avait déjà mis la table et servi son thé comme il l'aimait, avec un morceau de sucre et du citron.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ton cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pas maintenant, sourit-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et il détestait ça, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage encore en lui parlant des cadavres qui s'empilaient dans ses rêves.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, et qu'il se leva pour débarrasser, elle le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. C'était le moment de la journée qu'elle haïssait plus que tout ; le regarder partir. Le laisser s'en aller.

Elle le suivit dans l'entrée, et comme tous les jours, elle le retint en tirant sur la manche de sa robe.

- Reviens-moi, d'accord ? Supplia-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu sais comment ça marche, commença-t-il en murmurant. Si tu promets de veiller sur lui, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre avec une infinie douceur, je promets de veiller sur moi, acheva-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et relâcha son emprise sur sa manche. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner en penchant la tête sur le côté et de revenir se poster devant elle.

- Au fait, dit-il en esquissant un sourire avant de prendre délicatement son visage dans ses mains ; Je t'aime encore plus fort.

Un éclair d'amusement déchira ses yeux noisette, et il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de transplaner en se délectant du rire de sa femme, qui le regarda disparaître, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

**N/A** : Un très court OS sans queue ni tête, pour **Voulla**, qui voulait me voir écrire un peu sur james et Lily après Poudlard.  
Corrigé par **DelfineNotPadfoot**, une fois de plus :-)


End file.
